


Wanna Dance?

by idektvshows



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, did someone say dancing at a wedding??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idektvshows/pseuds/idektvshows
Summary: Set in like 4 years or something??There's a wedding in the village and Noah decides its time to dance...





	Wanna Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think

The DJs playlist was worth vomiting over, or that's at least what Charity thought when she left the table to get another drink.

Vanessa remained at the table, at first it was an excuse because her feet were killing her and it didn't help her shoes had been digging into her heels all day, but then she told herself it was to watch over the boys.. who ironically had run off at the first opportunity to have fun on the dance floor.. and here she was, left to amuse herself until Charity returned. Noah on the other hand, was sat a few seats behind her on his phone, playing a game - well that's what Vanessa had assumed given the sound effects that blasted abruptly from it every now and then.

After finishing his game, Noah looked up, he had never seen Vanessa look quite so deflated, or bored before - she had rested her chin on her hand as she fiddled with one of the table decorations. He observed her stance for a while before turning instinctively towards the bar, where, as to no surprise was where he found his mother. He felt a twinge of pity in his stomach as he looked back at Vanessa, and for the next few minutes, he kept glancing at his phone, then back at Vanessa, like he wanted to say or do something but didn't quite have the courage to.

Hearing the song change aided him to do just that - he stood up, shoving his phone in his pocket and nervously made his way to Vanessa's side. 

"Wanna dance?" he asked rushed, offering his hand as his voice trembled, the nerves taking control momentarily.

The request had completely thrown her, it had come as such a shock that she was gobsmacked, she didn't know what to say, her eyes involuntarily brimming with tears. Noah wasn't sure how to respond to her emotions, especially as to him, it was over something so silly. He sighed and rolled his eyes, trying not to make a big deal out of it, he looked at her, glanced at his mum and then back.

"Listen yeah? I know I've not made it easy for you and mum, but I didn't think 3 years later you'd be still together, completely committed to one another, and it would be a like... a forever thing." he ran a his fingers through his hair. 

"I'd love to" she beamed at him as she took his hand and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.

 

Once on the dance floor, it felt like all eyes where on them, which was evident in Noah's suddenly shift of energy, he found it pressurising as he had never done this type of thing before - he had danced but not off his own accord and especially not with Vanessa - they had only ever hugged once, and even then, it was from persuasion in order to keep the peace. He looked at Vanessa with a timid expression etched across his face as he placed one hand on her waist and she took his hand in hers. She smiled, hoping it would bring him some much needed comfort and reassurance. 

"You know, I do like you" he confessed after a beat of awkward silence. 

"I know" Vanessa smiled softly, meeting his gaze. 

"I was only mean because I wasn't expecting you and mum to last long.. she doesn't have a great track record.. her relationships had always been short lived" he admitted, finally feeling relief at being able to unburden himself. "I didn't want to get hurt." he shrugged his shoulders, his response causing Vanessa's heart to ache in agony. She couldn't comprehend what he experienced as a child and the confusion it must've caused him as he got older. She felt a sense of relief that she was a permanent and steady figure in his life now and that she had already done so much for him, in terms of keeping him safe, ensuring he was comfortable and reminding him he was loved. 

"Look Noah, I know its been tough. I can't imagine how you felt as a young kid, confused for starters. But I love your mum and she loves me, and we both love you and Moses and Johnny so much." she explained with such certainty in her voice, empathising just how much he meant to the both of them.

"Thanks for bringing the best out of my mum" he confessed, feeling stupid but knowing it was important to be honest. Without a second thought, Vanessa hugged him tightly, squeezing him, and for the first time he felt able to relax into her, his eyes watering as he was consumed with her warmth. 

Unbeknownst to Charity, Sam interrupted her thoughts at the bar, "Eh up" he had a big grin on his face, and gestured to the dance floor with his head. 

Charity half expected to see one of the guests had fallen over, or vomited, or something else entirely, but instead the imagine she saw of Vanessa and Noah in an embrace made her heart burst. Noah was smiling, both of them were relaxed and she felt a pang in her chest, her heart swelled with happiness upon seeing her long-term girlfriend and son stood together on the dance floor, not disagreeing.

"We love you, don't you ever forget that." Vanessa told him sternly, rubbing his back in circles to try and reassure him. He nodded against her and they pulled apart; Charity who had seen this interaction, blinked the tears away that had started to pool in her eyes as she took the drinks in both her hands.

"Ain't that cute" Sam commented and Charity glanced at him.

"Yeah" she commented, barely above a whisper, trying to look and sound nonchalantly as possible. She made her way, to the table where she took two large mouthfuls of her drink to gain dutch courage and made a beeline for the dance floor. She felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach and her heartbeat began to race with anticipation as she approached the two.

"May I steal my woman?" she interjected, her smile wide, heart hammering rapidly against her chest.

"Of course" Noah nodded, stepping away from Vanessa. "All yours" he continued, a smile appearing, gesturing to Vanessa.

Charity didn't waste anytime in taking Noah into an side hug and applying lots of kisses to his cheek, obviously he tried to fend and wave his mother off, his cheeks turning scarlet red. 

"I love you" she told him softly, pressing a final kiss to his temple, the kiss lingering. 

"You too" he left like a bolt of lightening when she loosened her grip. They watched as he headed off to find his younger brothers.

"So what do I owe the pleasure?" Vanessa asked when Charity turned her attentions to to her, looping both her arms around Charity's shoulders, connecting her hands behind her neck.

"Oh, don't you start" she shook her head in amusement, her tone full of sarcasm. She pulled her girlfriend impossibly closer at the waist which caused Vanessa to gasp unexpectedly.

"You don't ever change do you?" Vanessa gazed lovingly at her, a smile forming, clearly mesmerised by her woman.

"No" Charity replied bluntly, shaking her head, her lips turning into a pout. "Although, seeing you and Noah embracing and dancing made my heart do a little jump and I realised, we've never danced properly at a wedding so..." she trailed off, her eyes averting elsewhere but Vanessa's face.  
  
"Charity Dingle" Vanessa shifted her arm so Charity met her gaze. "you do surprise me" she said softly, a twinkle in her eyes, she leaned her cheek against Charity's.

"He does like me by the way" she muttered after a moment of silence.

"Of course he does" Charity agreed. "You're amazing, why would he?" Charity moved her head so she could look Vanessa in the eye, her smile growing wide. Vanessa returned to the position as before, enjoying how comfortable cheek on cheek felt.

They remained in silence, swaying together until "I cant help falling in love with you" ended and Sonny and Cher's "I've Got You Babe" started. 

Both of them smiling wider and harder at the song and the significance if carried, both of them simultaneously remembering that one morning when Vanessa was up late for work and she found Charity performing the number dressed in her nightie in the kitchen as she made a cooked breakfast. She had a habit of doing that as demonstrated at different points of their relationship, the singing Charity was up high on the list of Vanessa's favourite Charity-isms. She was so carefree and she didn't care, she remembered fondly how by the end of the song on that particular morning, how they ended up falling in fits of laughter onto the sofa, Charity jokingly expressing her interest in them becoming a duo and how Vanessa insisted to keep it for drunken karaoke nights instead. Suffice to say, that particular day Vanessa turned up for work after lunch. 

 

Vanessa was brought back reality from her reminiscing by feeling vibrations against her and as she listened attentively, joy began to fill her body as she could hear Charity singing, almost inaudibly to anyone around them, but it was there. She recognised her voice - it was very Charity. She moved her head, brushing her mouth against her hand, in order to conceal the strong and out pouring of emotions she felt in that moment.

"You do remember" she whispered, her lips pressing against her hand.

"Of course I do" came the response, after short silence.  Vanessa leaned back so she could look Charity in the eyes. "It was one of the best mornings." she confirmed, tightening her grip around Vanessa.  "You and I, Sonny and Cher" she scrunched her nose up. "Nothing like a foursome" she couldn't resist as she winked.  
  
"Honestly," Vanessa shook her head, her eyes rolling as she playfully tapped Charity's arm.    
  
"You know me babe" she winked dramatically, reminding her with a coy smile of the fact that her mind was mostly always in the gutter.

"That, I do" Vanessa huffed, her face displaying adoration and awe. They gazed at each other for few lyrics, feeling the tension rise, Charity adjusting her grip on Vanessa. 

"I love you" Charity stated clearly but quietly. Without a shadow of a doubt, she watched Vanessa meticulously for her response - if any. Vanessa immediately grinned at her. 

"Weddings making you soppy?" she enquired, tangling her fingers in Charity's curls.

"You make me soppy" Charity insisted truthfully, her eyes on her girlfriends lips.

Vanessa leaned towards her, her hand cupping her face as she kissed her softly. Charity couldn't resist cupping Vanessa's cheek to intensify and deepen the kiss - but much to her disappointment, Vanessa reluctantly pulled away, her finger against her lips.

"Maybe keep this PG related?" she murmured with a smirk, her eyebrows rising slightly as she reminded Charity that they were in the middle of a dance floor at a wedding reception and they weren't the married couple. Charity looked down at her lips and back to her eyes.

"Only until the kids have gone to bed, yeah?" she winked. 


End file.
